


His Demon

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, For the sake of smut, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Human!sub!cas, Kink, M/M, Panties, Smut, demon!dom!Dean, dom!Dean, for navajolovesdestiel, i know you can, one shot of smut, panties!kink, sub!cas, you can do it cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Human Cas will do anything his demon tells him to do.





	His Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> This is a gift for the winner of my 30 follower giveaway on Tumblr. If you want to follow me, I will be doing another at 50 followers. Just look me up Obsessive-Mishamigo.

Cas was in the bed, reading a book, which wasn’t that interesting but he was trying to kill time till his demon came back home. At some point, the silence was getting heavier and almost unbearable. He thought of playing some music. Then he heard the heavy steps in the hallway and his eyes lifted up from the black letters of the book and shot at the open door. His heart skipped a beat, and his fingers dropped the book when Dean showed up at the door frame, his toned chest and strong shoulders wrapped in a black suit, his sandy brown hair styled perfectly. He treated Cas with a naughty smirk and stepped in.

“You’re finally home,” Cas bit his bottom lip and stood up.

Before he could approach Dean, the demon waved his hand and the door slammed closed loudly, followed by a click of locking up. The slam was so sudden and loud that it made Cas jerk at his place and blink. He checked Dean’s face. There was no trace of anger so it was … probably okay. Being locked in a room with the demon was something usual for the human. He was sort of used to that. He was a bit confused, surprised and speechless only because Dean wasn’t saying a word and the slam of the door was rather unexpected. 

Dean was keeping silent. He cut the space between them in two steps and smiled at Cas when the human lifted his chin to lock his baby blue eyes with Dean’s. Cas’ nose filled with Dean’s cologne and he loved the smell of his cologne, always so arousing. Dean blinked and his green eyes turned all pitch-black fitting somehow professional with his black suit pouring power and dominance over his being and they were having an amazingly creepy contrast with his oddly sweet smile.

Cas bit the inside of his cheek, those black eyes were always sending shivers down his spine and mixed feelings from slight fear to arousal. Dean’s fingers seductively slid to Castiel’s collar and neck. He lifted his chin up expecting a kiss, but he only got a ripped t-shirt by the demon’s bare hands. Cas’ breath stuck in his lungs and his eyes opened wide looking at Dean. The demon’s fingers slid barely touching his skin leaving burning traces, making Cas needier for his lover’s touches. Dean smirked at his human’s rising heartbeat and heavy breath. The Winchester slid his fingers along Castiel’s jawline lifting his chin higher, leaning in closer and closer, hovering and breathing hotly on his parted lips. 

“Dean,” Cas barely gasped. He needed it…he needed the hot tongue inside him right that moment.

And he received it. The demon’s mouth pushed to his, the wet tongue sliding deep in Cas’ mouth, exploring it. He couldn’t help but whimper and grasp at Dean’s overcoat, pulling him hard to stick to him. Dean smiled pleasantly in the kiss and his fingers dropped to Cas’ butt, rubbing and squeezing it playfully and a bit roughly. Another push of his tongue, teasing at Cas’ tongue made the human hard and press at Dean’s crotch through the fabric of his pants. He groaned from the depth of his throat and pulled Cas to the only chair they had in the room.

“I will sit on your lap, or I’ll get spanked? I promise, I was a good boy,” Cas said quietly and smirked after breaking the breathtaking kiss.

“I don’t doubt it,” Dean answered with an incredibly low voice which made Cas shiver and lick his lips. The demon snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds a pair of thin, baby blue panties wrapped around Cas’ butt and cock, making the tip stick out on the front. “They really compliment the blue in your eyes, Cas,” he said with a wink.

Cas’ eyes locked with those of the demon and his head tilted like a little child. Then the demon slowly twisted his own wrist and Cas kneeled down unwillingly as the magic bossed his body. So that was it, his demon wanted to be blown.

Wrong!

Dean sat on the chair and leaned just to leave a wet kiss on Cas’ lips making them glisten. Then he took his hand and put two fingers in his obscene demon mouth, swirling tongue around them, making them hot and wet as Cas’ glistening lips parted, feeling the heat taking over his head and ears. He liked it and he wanted to know what his demon had in mind. And when he pulled out Cas’ fingers, he let go of his wrist and leaned to his ear, whispering:

“I want you… to work yourself open… right now and bring yourself to the edge and over it… alone with only those two fingers of yours,” he chuckled and leaned back on the chair, not breaking eye contact.

Cas was eager to do it not expecting it to be so difficult. He reached his hand from the front but the demon bent fast to him and grasped his wrist to stop him.

“No...oh no. Go around, I want to see your cock, and I don’t want you to brush it if your hand in on the front… come on… go from behind.” 

Cas nodded and the demon leaned back again observing his human hiding his hand behind him, moving the panties just enough for his fingers to reach his dry hole, giving it a slight caress with his wet fingers, slowly warming it up.

All track of time was lost.

Cas had three fingers buried inside him, trying to hit his spot, his hard cock dripping with pre-cum, his eyes shut. A mix of pain and pleasure tensed in his lower back and abdomen. The demon was smirking every time Cas was letting out broken moans, gasps.

“I can’t…” he was sobbing. “Oh, please, I can’t…”

“Of course you can, my dear. Keep going.”

Cas was fucking himself on his fingers already reaching his sweet spot, and every time he was hitting it a jolt of electricity was shooting all over him. But that wasn’t enough. For how long was he doing it? Toes were curling, broken sobs ripping out his throat, listening to the pleasant quiet hums and moans of the demon. He slammed hip over his fingers hard, so hard hoping that was enough but that only made him cry and grasp at Dean’s knee. Wasn’t enough. He never needed to come so bad... Ever!

He let go of Dean’s knee and reached down at his cock, two, three, four strokes he was ready BUT… Dean leaned and slapped his hand away waving a finger before his face.

“Don’t touch there. I want you to come only by your fingers. I want you to come untouched and become undone right here, right now, before me.”

Cas locked his blue eyes with the black of Dean’s, and he kept pushing his fingers deeper and harder inside hitting the right spot. But it was just not enough. He was so close keeping like that for a few minutes already but not enough to roll him over. 

“I can’t…” Cas cried again in Dean’s face. “It’s not enough. I need just a little…”

“You can do it, Cas. I know it. You’ve done it before… well it was when I had my hands on you, but I still believe you can do it without help,” the demon leaned to suck on Cas’ neck and leave a bruise. Cas used this moment to fuck his fingers inside hard a few times, combining it with the sensation of the working mouth of his demon.

It was like swallowing him from inside as he cried loud next to Dean’s ear, tears streaming out of his eyes, cum spilling over his belly, moistening the blue panties and dripping on his inner thighs and floor. It was so good to finally find release after an unknown time of stretching and curling fingers inside himself. He couldn’t hold himself and took his fingers out, dropping on the floor breathless, black spots shading his sight. Then the demon covered him with his body, still kissing his neck and down till he swirled his tongue around Cas’ belly button and licked away all the cum.

“Well done,” he kissed Cas to let him taste himself. “You will get rewarded,” he added quietly.


End file.
